Cybertron Lost Files
by osexcalibur
Summary: A Collection a stories that dive deep into the minds of some of the transformers at Key points before the movie takes place.
1. Prime

**Prime**

Our world has been torn a part by war. Our leader, Sentinel Prime, has just been deactivated by Megatron, betrayer of all Transformers. He is after the power of the All Spark so he can control the power of life and death on Cybertron. Megatron will stop at nothing to gain possession of its power. My name is Orion Paxs, and I have been chosen by our elders to be the next Prime. Today I am to be given The Matrix of Leadership, the Autobots' most sacred relic given to their leader. However I don't see why they have decided to give me this honor. I am younger then most of the other Autobots. A leader has to have the respect of his fellow warriors, which I don't have; not like Ironhide, or Jazz. They saved my spark when Megatron and his Decepticons attacked my home. They put their own sparks on the line to protect me an Autobot they didn't even know. Compared to them I have done nothing to earn the other Autobots' respect.

Ironhide comes in to my quarters, where I am waiting for the ceremony of the passing of The Matrix to begin. He asks, "Orion, are you ready? It's time."

I nod and stand; I want to say no and tell him that he should take my place, but it's not my place to do so. I follow Ironhide to the Elders' chamber. The whole time I'm wondering what is it about me that makes them so sure I should be the leader. We walk into the room, and every Autobot is there. They all have their optics sensors on me. I look up to the elders and my creator, Alpha Trion, sits there smiling warmly at me. I feel an uncomfortable feeling in my central core as he looks at me from his seat.

Ironhide leaves my side and stands with the other Autobots. I walk up to the Elders and kneel before them.

Alpha Trion begins the ceremony. "Orion Paxs, we are here today because we have been commanded by The Matrix to deem you as the new Prime. Meaning we must present you with The Matrix of Leadership."

"I understand, Alpha Trion, but I must protest The Matrix and your choice. I am not worthy of this high honor," I say standing and observing at all the faces of my fellow Autobots.

"That is not for you to question young one. Please ready yourself Orion Paxs for you are about inherit all the knowledge of all our former Primes," he says with a twinkle in his aged optics.

He walks down to me holding The Matrix. He bows and holds the relic up to me. I sigh and take it tenderly as my chest compartment opens up. I shut my optics sensors as I place the Matrix into my chest where it fuses with my spark, my life force. I am over taken by the holy power of the Matrix and I felt changed.

Alpha Trion then stands turning me around as he claps his hand on my shoulder and says in a booming and proud tone, "I Present to you Optimus Prime, our new leader!"

There's a boom of cheers and applause from all the Autobots.

"What is your first command?" Alpha Trion asks.

I look at all the faces watching as they await my orders. They have so much trust in me and I still don't understand why. This is not the time to question my place like Alpha Trion said. I cannot disappoint them now; it is time I stop doubting myself and to start acting like the Prime I now am. How I am to do that I haven't the foggiest.

I place my hands on my hips trying to look the part of Prime, "We must get The All Spark off this planet to keep it out of the clutches of Megatron and the other Decepticons. Autobots roll out!"


	2. Absolute

**Absolute **

Am I the only one that sees its true purpose? I don't understand why I'm the only one that sees it; isn't it obvious? Power is meant to be used by the strongest to control the weak. That's what I was told by my creators, the ones with no-names. That's what I told Sentinel Prime right before I ripped his very spark from his chest compartment. The All Spark is meant to be used to dominate others. It is meant to be used by me, Megatron. This is why I gathered my Decepticons, my pawns, to aid me in retrieving what is rightfully mine. This battle didn't need to be fought if these foolish Autobots would just open their optics if just for a moment.

"Lord Megatron, we have a functioning one over here." Starscream's voice interrupts my train of thought as I stand staring at the battle-scarred planet.

This Autobot might have some information I can use. Wasting no time, I find myself looking down on the pathetic creature. His servos shake and shiver as he looks up at my greatness. I grab him by the throat and lift him high into the air so we can talk face to face.

"Where is it? Where is The All Spark?" I ask, coolly, calmly.

"You'll never get your hands on it, Mega-" He screams not finishing his thought. He must be too distracted by the fact I forcefully removed his right arm to help loosen his tongue.

The Autobot sputters as he tries to clear his head of the pain. This is my favorite part of interrogation, they all fight in vain and they all bend to my will. He's not going to be any different. Why does his kind fight me in the first place; it's not illogical. My Decepticons and I were built and programmed for battle by the No-names for their entertainment. These lesser beings were built to serve and be the creators', slaves.

"It's not that hard Autobot, just tell me where The All Spark is and I'll leave your spark in tact. It's an offer I never made to Sentinel Prime. Consider yourself honored." I say loosening my grip on his throat.

"I-I-I won't tell you anything! You hear-" He screamed in pain once more, "OH PRIMUS, NO!" He calls for his God as I crush his other arm in to bits.

Foolish little Autobot, if only he knew what God truly is. It's just another word for power, power that can only be used by me. There is no God that watches over us! God is meant to be grabbed and bent to my will. His miss usage of the word power strikes an ill chord with me.

"Oh, that was not a wise answer…" I say and this is where the true interrogation begins.

He screams and begs but he does not tell me anything about the All Spark. However like all the rest I'll find a way to make him talk. I smile as his will shatters when I show him his own core processor. He talks, he tells me everything. He even tells me about a new Prime and his plan to remove the All Spark from Cybertron. Now that I know everything he does, there is no need to keep him online any longer.

"What is your command Lord Megatron?" Starscream asks me.

"We move on the All Spark eminently, we take it, and destroy any Autobot that gets in our way. Starscream, take care of this garbage," I order as I throw him the disembodied head of our unwilling informant.


End file.
